Chrismas Love
by FansofCenaton
Summary: *I know it's late*. Randy Orton hates Christmas, Will his best friend bring him back to reality to like it again. *One-Shot* Centon!


I know it's kinda of late... But I just now got the computer fixed.. Here is the Christmas Story of Centon!

Characters: Randy Orton, John Cena *One-Shot*

I do not own characters of the wwe.. Hello if I did would u see me here? HAHAHA

Be Sure to Follow me on Twitter. Look up the name FansofCenaton. It's a Fanpage dedicated to the Centon. I'ts a awesome page. it's going very well. This year it will be bigger. Just Follow!

"Merry Christmas", Vince Mcmahon yelled to his workers of the wwe. It was the annual Christmas party they had every year. The gathering of all superstars and other co workers talking and having fun like they always do. Randy Orton walked in with his gift not really caring about the party. They had to do secret santa and he didn't care about it. He hated Christmas, well now he did. Christmas used to be one of his favorite holidays till last year when he got a call from Samantha his ex-wife saying she was leaving him for another man. He didn't blame her I mean he was always working and never home. But he still was a good husband and father, he always did what he was supposed to.

"Damn Orton smile it's Christmas", Big show said. Randy just glared at him. "So who was your secret santa", he asked. "Now Now it wouldn't be a secret if I told you" Randy said sarcastically. "You need to get laid" Big show walked away. "Fuck you", he whispered. "Merry Christmas folks", John Cena yelled coming to the party with his gift. Everyone yelled it back but Randy who was in a little corner all by himself. "Yo Cena, talk to ur friend man, I mean damn It's freaking Christmas", Show said. John shook his head, he remembered when Randy came in the year before saying Sam was leaving him. He was depressed, hell he still is. The Viper changed into a little kitten. He would not talk to anyone including him.

"Hey Randy my man", John said patting him on the back. "Dont even John I'm not in the mood", Randy said drinking a cup of beer."What can't I wish my best friend of the whole world a Merry Christmas" he said with a cheesy smile. " You of all know how much I hate Christmas", Randy yelled. "Randy Christmas used to be your holiday remember, your mom would sing christmas carols, your brother would wake ur ass up to open presents, the good ole days", John said. "Well now it's a stupid holiday", Randy said. John again shook his head. How the hell was he gonna get Randy to smile. "So uhh how's Alanna", he knew that was a mistake. Since the divorce Sam has not let Randy seen or hear from his daughter. Randy stared at John and then stormed out of the party. "Shit, Shit, Shit", Cena turned on his feet and ran after him. Big Show being the noisy one saw thier gifts on the floor and went to pick them up.. He laughed to himself. "Hey you guys they actually got each other", he laughed. Everyone laughed as well.

"Randy, Randy, Randy" John looked everywhere he couldn't find him. "yo Randy there you are", John sighedi n relief. "How could you bring her up John you know how much", Randy stopped. "I'm sorry man I was just being a idiot like always", John put his head down. "This freaking sucks, I can't see my daugther 1 year ago today my wife left me I hate this holiday", Randy punched the wall. "Okay dude we all know don't break anything man then I'm really stuck with Wade's ass", John said. That made Randy smile. "Your stupid", Randy sat down. John sat down next to Randy. "Tell me John is there something wrong with me", Randy asked. "Hell no, your Awwwwesome", John imitated the Miz. Again Randy smiled.

"Your a great friend, you know that", Randy said patting him on the back. "Hug", John said. Randy hugged John and they let go and stared at each other. "Uh Jo", John's lips touched Randy's it was a soft slow kiss. John came apart and looked at Randy who was shocked. "Oh- Randy-man-I'm so sorry- I just- dammit-I can't believe, Randy shut John up and kissed him with full force this time. He didn't know what the hell was going on but he liked it, alot. They came up for air and John smiled. "Ready to go back", John asked. Randy nodded his head.

John grabbed Randy's hand and they walked hand in hand back to the party. "Hey you two, damn about time", Show said. John laughed. Randy was confused. "Long story short, John was in love with your for a long ass time I mean he wouldn't shut up about you", Show said. Randy just nodded his head and looked around and realized everyone has opened thier gifts. "Hey what about us", Randy asked. John looked around and realized everyone has opened thier gifts and then looked at his and Randy's. "We got each other", John said. Randy laughed. "They rigged it once again", Randy said.

"Here ya go" John handed Randy his gift. "And here you go", Randy handed John his gift. John opened his first like a little boy. "Holy Crap it's Awwwwesome", John once again imitated the Miz who just laughed his ass off. It was a chain with Alanna's name on it. "Now you can kiss her name too for luck", Randy said. "And you", John kissed Randy. "Open your beautiful", he said. John watched Randy open his gift. It was some of Alanna's clothes. "Daddy", Randy turned around and was met by his daugther who he hasn't seen in a year. "Alanna Marie", Randy bursted into tears of joy. "Merry Christmas daddy", Alanna hugged her daddy tight. "How", Randy asked.

"I know you Randy, the only thing you cared about was Alanna, and hell I do to. I saw how much pain you were in, so Samantha decided we wll share custody cause alanna needs her daddy", John said. "I missed you so much daddy", Alanna cried into her daddy's arms. Randy walked up to John. "I love you", he said. "I have always loved you, I just never had the courage as you heard from show I mean shit 11 years is a long time", John said. Randy kissed John with Alanna in his arms. "This is the best christmas ever", Randy whispered in John's ear. "mine too", John hugged Randy. "Now that is a love story", Big show wiped his eye walking away. Christmas brought two people together.

I hope you guys liked this story.. I have another one shot written well it's gonna be a story.. I got the idea from shoot. It's a Plane Accident based on Final Destination. We'll see how it goes though. All i'm gonna say is about this is PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Love ya

Reema Zardeh AKA Addicted To Cenaton


End file.
